


Следы на песке

by silver_autumn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, season 6
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_autumn/pseuds/silver_autumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ от 6.13: Стена рушится</p>
            </blockquote>





	Следы на песке

**Author's Note:**

> Пейринг: винцест  
> Рейтинг: R  
> Предупреждения: клетка Люцифера со всеми вытекающими  
> Дисклеймер: всё напрокат
> 
> За бетинг огромное спасибо Erynia.

Реальность меняется мгновенно, как будто кто-то щёлкнул кнопкой на пульте от телевизора, переключая канал. Один – и приторно персиковые стены мотельной комнаты вспыхивают огнём. Два – и стен уже не разобрать за языками оранжевого пламени, освещающего темноту. Три – и по нервам ударяет болью, затмевая всё остальное.

Всё просто, как раз-два-три.

Сэм теряется во времени и пространстве. В том, что тут называется временем и пространством. В вязкой тёмно-серой каше, что наполняет всё вокруг вместо воздуха. Лёгкие горят от недостатка кислорода, но стоит только вспомнить о том, что дыхательная система организма уже не выполняет никакой работы, равно как и пищеварительная, и кровеносная, и все остальные, ощущение уходит. Заменяется другими.

Сэм пытается поднять руку или сдвинуть с места ступни, хотя бы на сантиметр. Со всем присущим упрямством сосредотачивается только на этой задаче. Он не знает, сколько проходит времени. В том мире, что где-то наверху, или в параллельной плоскости, в том мире, где остался Дин с окровавленным лицом и разорванный на мельчайшие кусочки Кастиэль, Бобби со сломанной шеей и миллиарды ни о чём не подозревающих спасённых, там от усилий уже выступили бы капли пота на лбу, там от усилий задрожали бы все мускулы.

Здесь не происходит ничего.

Только огонь внезапно вспыхивает ярче, разгорается, подпитываясь своей яростью, быстрее, в разы быстрее, чем пожары, что спалили те два места, которые Сэм мог назвать домом. Ещё секунда -  и огонь добирается до него, так и бьющегося в бесплодных попытках сбежать, вырваться из плена неподвижности.

Это больно. Больно до крика, до хрипа, до стона. Больнее, чем вывернутые наизнанку внутренности из демонстрации Захарии. И уж конечно больнее, чем просто вонзающиеся в плоть куски железа. Адская боль. Вот что такое действительно адская боль.

Первая волна – самая сильная. Сколько проходит времени, Сэм не знает, но он начинает различать ещё что-то, кроме лижущих его языков пламени. Обнажённые нервы – нервных волокон, конечно, не осталось, но чувства, чувства никуда не исчезли – перестраиваются, посылают десятки сигналов, синхронизируются с мозгом, и с каждой новой волной пламени возвращается система, возвращается контроль.

Сначала получается закричать. В никуда. Просто закричать, потому что вряд ли кто услышит. Потому что так создаётся иллюзия облегчения.

А потом удаётся двинуть головой. Всего чуть-чуть опустить подбородок вниз и тут же закрыть глаза, чтобы не видеть, как слезает сгоревшая кожа. Это неважно.

Важно то, что ещё немного – и получается шевельнуть кончиками пальцев. Ещё чуть-чуть - и кисть руки поворачивается. Подождать, пока схлынет очередная волна огня – и можно попробовать сделать крохотный шаг.

Вот так вот. И ещё чуточку.

Всё заканчивается так же, как и началось – на раз-два-три.

Раз – и пламя не гудит так оглушающе, звук становится тише. Два – и огонь опускается к ногам, ластится, как маленький голодный щенок. Три – и огненного жара не осталось со всем, и вместе с ним спали с тела все оковы и ограничения.

Раз. Два. Три.

Сэм вдыхает несуществующими лёгкими отсутствующий воздух. Без огненного света тьма становится действительно кромешной. Мелкие шажки, только непонятно, куда двигаешься. Двигаешься ли? Или всё ещё стоишь на месте? Прошло несколько секунд? Или вечность?

Люцифер тут? Здесь можно умереть? Что будет через секунду?

Сэм упрямо идёт вперёд, хотя по ощущениям это больше напоминает неуклюжую попытку поплавать в болоте.

 

*

 

Вести отсчёт не получается. Просто нечего взять за стартовую точку.

И минутная, и секундная стрелки на наручных часах упорно отказываются сдвигаться с места, навсегда запечатлев время конца Апокалипсиса и начала Ничто. Мобильный, оставшийся валяться в кармане, предсказуемо сдох, потеряв связь с родными сетями. Вспышки яростного пламени появляются через абсолютно неравные промежутки времени. Собственные ощущения прерываются агонией в языках огня, когда кажется, что каждая секунда – вечность.

Больше вокруг ничего не происходит. Больше просто не за что ухватиться.

Сэм всё же находит выход из положения. Он считает сами вспышки.

Один – это первый раз, самый больной, страшный и короткий. Два – и уже привычнее закрыть глаза и ждать, пока пламя схлынет так же быстро, как появилось. Три – и боль кажется уже знакомой, пускай невыносимой по-прежнему.

После шестьдесят девятой – или семидесятой? – вспышки Сэм сбивается со счёта и бросает это бесполезное занятие. Всё воспринимается по-другому, и измерять свою вечность всплесками боли уже кажется не самым лучшим решением.

Сэм думает, что, наверное, делить жизнь на короткие, равные шестидесяти единицам измерения отрезки вообще было чьей-то не самой гениальной идеей.

 

Было бы легче смириться с окружающей действительностью, если бы в глубины клетки проникал хоть какой-то свет.

Всполохи огня регулярны, но бесполезны при закрытых глазах и исчезнувших мыслях. А в остальное время – вязкая чернота. Не такая темнота, к какой привыкают глаза после быстрого перестроения зрения. Не такая, в которой можно разглядеть очертания предметов. Но чернота, возможная только в тех местах, что никогда не видели солнечного света.

Сэм ничего не видит. Слышит только свой голос – вокруг, как правило, тишина, которой никогда не бывает в жизни. Нет звуков дыхания. Не слышно, как бьётся сердце.

Сэм разговаривает сам с собой. Или с Дином.

С Дином – чаще.

 

*

 

Двигаться не хочется. Просто не хочется. Потому что некуда. И незачем.

Сэм продирался вперёд долго. Упорно. Буквально с маниакальным упорством. Пока не понял, что не меняется ничего. Ни света впереди, ни стен по бокам, ни выступов под ногами.

Может быть, он ходил кругами. Может быть, клетка была создана бесконечной. Может быть, наоборот, его мягко отбрасывало от границ на стартовую позицию.

Важно другое.

Чем активнее Сэм двигался, чем быстрее пытался идти, чем дольше барахтался в вязком мареве, тем чаще становились огненные приступы.

Потребовалось пятнадцать вспышек, чтобы понять.

Чем активнее он плутаетв пространстве, тем сильнее напоминает о себе.

Напоминает тем, кто, наверное, больше всего хочет выплеснуть свою ярость.

 

*

 

Мысль о том, что и Михаил, и Люцифер тоже где-то здесь, на просторах адской западни, ударяет по нервам сильнее, чем пламя. Мысль о том, что его до сих пор ни разу не использовали как куклу для битья, приносит невыразимое облегчение и такой же отчаянный страх.

Это только пока. А впереди – вечность.

В своём гениальном Плане по Спасению Мира этот пункт Сэм предпочёл опустить.

Но он готов молиться всем богам – и тем, которых они с Дином счищали с лица земли странными ритуалами и проверенной сталью, и тому единственному, которому наплевать на дела детей своих, и даже тем, о ком не слышал никогда. Только бы так оставалось как можно дольше.

После очередной вспышки – Сэм перестал считать в районе семидесятой, так что эта, пожалуй, что-то около двухсотой – приходит ощущение привыкания. Как будто организм свыкся с болезненной опухолью, или с гниющей язвой, которая была и будет вечно, и не стремится больше подавать болевые сигналы с призывом о помощи.

Тогда получается прислушаться и присмотреться. Услышать то, что скрывалось за рёвом пламени и собственными криками. Увидеть отражения того, что выхватывали из темноты отсветы огня.

Увидеть, как вымещают друг на друге бессильную ярость два сильнейших ангела, два непримиримых врага. Два брата.

Он хочет не смотреть – и уже не может. Он пытается закрыть глаза, но, однажды увидев, не может спрятаться от отпечатавшегося на сетчатке изображения.

Лишённые привычных человеческому глазу оболочек, ангелы выглядят не просто грозными воинами, они – само воплощение силы, мощи, как физической, так и духовной, неимоверно прекрасны и страшны одновременно. Они... Нет в человеческом языке слов, чтобы описать их, ибо никто из людей не видел их и не смог рассказать.

Кроме Сэма. Сэма, который тоже уже никогда не расскажет.

Хотя попытки подобрать слова, составить описание, состоящее сплошь из эпитетов и метафор, занимают его ещё на какое-то время.

 

А потом о нём вспоминают.

 

*

 

Жажда мести – страшная сила. Порой она толкает на такие поступки, даёт столько ярости и уверенности в себе, что пресловутой любви и не снилось.

Наверное, будь Сэм в состоянии строить аналитические цепочки, чем он любил заниматься в прошлой жизни – нет, не так, просто в жизни, - он бы вспомнил столь любимого Дином Бэтмена и порассуждал на тему убитых родителей Брюса и его стремления отомстить.

Но думать не получается.

Архангел и Дьявол – это не мелкие сошки из Ада. Вроде того же Аластара. Они не позволяют себе марать руки стекающей по запястьям чужой кровью. Они выше этого.

Но с их способностью причинять боль не сравнится ни один адский палач.

Сэм не висит на дыбе. Не разложены перед ним инструменты из арсенала пыточной. Всё чинно и благородно.

Он просто не может пошевелиться, а на него пристально смотрят. Вот только смотрят не глазами. У сгустков чистой, незамутнённой силы нет глаз.

На самом деле, это совсем не пытки. Это просто невероятно сильные эмоции, направленные только и исключительно на него. Гнев. Ярость. Месть. Чистые и концентрированные.

Сэм не сразу понимает, почему так больно. От каждого раската жуткого смеха и каждой следующей секунды.

Просто потом, в какой-то краткий момент затишья, приходит осознание того, что его, вот в этот момент длиной в вечность, режут на куски. Только вместо ошмётков плоти – хрупкая бессмертная душа, а вместо тонких острейших скальпелей и кривых зазубренных ножей – ментальные лезвия ненависти, подкреплённые силой и правом сильнейших.

Вот и всё.

И слава Богу, что Адама нет в клетке. И слава Богу, что Дин сдержал всё-таки своё слово и не полез вниз. Здесь даже ему ничего не сделать.

Сэм только надеется, что рано или поздно он в качестве живой игрушки всё-таки надоест своим мучителям. Хотелось бы, конечно, чтобы поскорее.

А потом не остаётся ни надежд, ни желаний.

Душа понемногу перекраивается, разрывается на слишком мелкие обрывки и сшивается неправильно. И нечего больше хотеть.

Воспоминания расплываются, забываются лица и события, и каждый раз, когда Люцифер раскатисто хохочет, всё бледнее становится улыбающееся лицо Дина в памяти. В конце концов, не остаётся совсем ничего.

Один раз Сэму показалось, что он увидел себя со стороны. Как в преданиях душа умершего сверху смотрит на своё бренное тело. Только он видел всего лишь горку освежёванного мяса, мелко нашинкованного и истекающего кровью.

Не самое приятное зрелище.

Сэм даже не просил. Не пытался что-то сказать. Некому. Нечего. Незачем.

Он только цеплялся за остатки воспоминаний, за остатки своей жизни, за остатки себя самого так долго, как только мог.

Если бы была точка отсчёта  - Сэм сказал бы, сколько. Но даже система огненных вспышек оказалась бессильна.

 

*

 

Когда откуда-то сверху спускается бледный, едва заметный огонёк, Сэм тянется к нему всей сущностью, всеми остатками своей перемолотой души, смутно чувствуя покой и беспамятство, исходящие от этого света.

Сэм окунается в блаженную прохладу, в тишину, отдаваясь полностью, не сопротивляясь и не пытаясь осознать, что происходит.

Просто раз – и он зачарованно смотрит на свет, как усталый путник на отблески костра. Два – и с искусанных губ срывается тихий счастливый стон. Три – и снова нет ничего: ни клетки, ни сумасшедше смеющегося Люцифера, ни отстранённо ненавидящего Михаила, ни агонии.

Блаженство. Ещё одна маленькая вечность.

 

А потом Сэм открывает глаза.

 

*

 

Слишком много всего ударяет по рецепторам. Яркий свет отсвечивает по белоснежным стенам, и Сэм мгновенно скрывает глаза за веками, морщась от боли. Слишком громкое равномерное пиликанье раздражает, да ещё и пополам с тихим бормотаньем мужских голосов, и  он заткнул бы уши, если бы смог, но поднять руку мешают прилепленные длинные проводки.

И слабость.

Проходит несколько минут, пока всё устаканивается.

Но снова открыть глаза получается только с третьей попытки. И пусть звуки перестают казаться раздражающе громкими, пусть солнечный свет, проникающий в окно, уже не кажется ослепительным, но слабость всё равно такая, что с трудом удаётся хотя бы сосредоточиться на чём-то, не то, что двигаться. Мелькает мысль, что надо бы нажать на кнопку вызова доктора, или позвать сестру, но Сэм только тупо смотрит в экран телевизора.

Мелькают новостные сводки с миловидной ведущей, и Сэм цепляется глазами за дату.

Полгода. Всего лишь полгода.

Это не то чтобы даёт толчок лавине, но происходящее выстраивается в более-менее ровную картинку.

Стена всё-таки рухнула. Полгода назад. И вряд ли он приходил за это время в себя. А больница, судя по обстановке, вполне неплохая. И какого чёрта тогда никто ещё не заглянул?

Сэм старательно отгоняет от себя мысль, что Дина рядом нет. Что никого, никого, чёрт подери, рядом нет. Это пугает до колик.

Сэм не успевает накрутить себя до полноценной паники. Молоденькая девушка во врачебной пижаме заглядывает в палату и изумлённо ойкает. Две минуты – и всё вокруг начинает бурлить, комната наполняется людьми, обилие звуков оглушает, и Сэм даже успевает ответить на пару вопросов перед тем, как ему вгоняют пару кубиков кого-то лекарства.

Он смутно различает знакомое название ,произнесённое усталым мужчиной в белом халате, и пытается сказать – нет, не надо, всё хорошо, я в порядке, пожалуйста, только не успокоительное, я не хочу снова, пожалуйста! – но не успевает.

Веки становятся каменно тяжёлыми, и Сэм проваливается в черноту сна.

 

*

 

Второй раз приходить в себя – просыпаться? – намного приятнее. Выплывающим из сна сознанием прежде всего Сэм отмечает тишину, царящую вокруг. Мягкость подушки под головой. Приглушённый свет. Чуть позже – прикреплённый к запястью провод и ровное дыхание совсем рядом.

Он снова открывает глаза.

За окном явно вечереет, солнечный свет – приятно золотистый и очень мягкий. Телевизор выключен, как и большинство расставленных вокруг аппаратов, пиликавших и светившихся в прошлый раз.

На стуле около кровати, уронив голову на скрещенные руки, спит Дин. Сэм неосознанно улыбается, разглядывая брата. Где-то внутри больно отдаётся каждая морщинка на его лице, синяки под глазами и горькая складка между бровей, но всё равно ощущение спокойствия буквально затапливает.

Всё будет хорошо. Насколько вообще может быть хорошо в их мире.

Сэм осторожно шевелится, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее и не разбудить при этом Дина, но эта попытка позорно проваливается.

Почувствовав движение, Дин мгновенно открывает глаза и трясёт головой, выбивая из себя остатки сна. А потом смотрит на Сэма и улыбается:

\- Привет, Сэмми.

\- Привет, - уголки губ, дрогнув, растягиваются в ответной улыбке. – Скучал?

Дин только фыркает в ответ. Сэм и так всё знает.

 

Они не говорят ни о чём, хоть как-то касающемся Ада. Ещё целых четыре дня. За это время Сэм успевает окрепнуть и прийти в себя. Всё же крепкий, пускай нездоровый, сон, длившийся полгода – это не самое страшное, что могло приключиться с его телом. Он без проблем встаёт с больничной койки и самостоятельно передвигается, без проблем улыбается пытающимся управиться с ним медсёстрам, без проблем глотает прописанные ему лекарства и без проблем молчит рядом с Дином. Только боится спать.

Четыре дня спустя они покидают здание госпиталя в Филадельфии, штат Пенсильвания. Солнце освещает пустынную парковку, и Сэм растягивается на пассажирском сидении Импалы буквально со стоном удовольствия.

Они уезжают из города сразу же.

Дин снимает комнату в очередном придорожном мотеле – правда, уровнем поприличнее, чем их привычные места обитания.

Сэм кидает сумки в кривое кресло и плюхается на кровать поверх покрывала. Он никогда не думал, что будет так, но именно сейчас, вдыхая запах дешёвых простыней, который смешивается с ещё не выветрившимся из лёгких ароматом кожи салона детки, слыша дыхание Дина, он верит в то, что это – не иллюзия, порождённая воспалённой душой, а единственно возможная константа. Дин опускается на соседнюю кровать, стягивая кожанку.

\- Полгода.

Сэм понимает, о чём идёт речь, без слов, только не может поймать интонацию – горечь? Растерянность? Неуверенность?

Дин отвечает на невысказанные вопросы сам:

\- Я думал, что так будет ещё год.

Он поднимает взгляд, и Сэма отпускает.

\- Сэмми, ты ведь не?...

Ему хочется засмеяться и заплакать одновременно. Это, кажется, признак истерики, и Сэм прикусывает губу изнутри до тех пор, пока не ощущает на языке солёный привкус крови.

Дин сейчас – такой Дин, до кончиков волос, со своим мечущимся взглядом, испуганным и уверенным одновременно, с бледным лицом, на котором ярко проступают веснушки, с ровным голосом и подрагивающими руками, со страхом глубоко внутри, страхом за него, Сэма, что накрывает мгновенно.

Хочется подняться с жёсткой кровати, подойти к нему, обнять, успокоить, успокоиться самому, раз и навсегда разобраться со всеми страхами.

Но, как всегда, нельзя.

Сэм пожимает плечами:

\- Я просто не всё время был… как бы так сказать… в сознании, что ли.

Дин меняется в лице.

\- Сэм, там… там нельзя терять сознание. И спать тоже. Там ведь… ничего нельзя!

Сэм усмехается горько и грустно. Всё уже позади, только болит всё равно.

\- Поверь мне, Дин. Можно.

Дин дёргается, как от удара, и Сэму мгновенно хочется врезать себе для трезвости мыслей, взять свои слова обратно, соврать, придумать что-нибудь, только бы не видеть этой боли на лице брата.

Не подумал. Разучился предсказывать. Чувствовать – нет, но только каждое чувство всё ещё немного оглушает и кажется невероятным, а предсказывать чудеса на сто шагов вперёд не умеет никто.

Сэм виновато отводит взгляд.

 

*

 

Жизнь прекрасна. Сэм говорит это с уверенностью. Здесь, наверху, осень, и листья уже начинают опадать, стелятся золотым, тонким ещё ковром под ноги. Здесь по утрам пахнет бензином и совсем изредка – чистотой. Здесь под окнами мотелей шумят дети и рычат моторы машин. Здесь можно дышать полной грудью. Здесь можно шутить над Дином. Здесь можно просто – жить.

 

*

 

Проходит почти неделя, прежде чем они покидают Пенсильванию.

Всё возвращается на круги своя.

Они заезжают к Бобби, и Сэм чувствует, что старик рад его видеть, кажется, впервые со времён Детройта. Кас заглядывает один раз, он выкинул наконец-то свой дурацкий плащ, только галстук теперь кажется ещё нелепее. Это все потому, что война наверху принимает слишком размашистые обороты, объясняет Дин.

Сэму плевать, какие там обороты. Главное, чтобы их не трогали.

Он потихоньку разбирается со своими воспоминаниями. Не теми, из Клетки, запертыми в самый дальний угол, а земными, реальными и стыдными. Извиняется перед Бобби. Перечисляет остатки сбережений в городишку на границе между Техасом и Оклахомой. У девчушки, живущей в крайнем доме на центральной улице, синие глаза, чёрные волосы, больная мать и Богом дарованный талант музыканта. А отец погиб по его вине.

Сэм находит им новое дело. Почти ничего необычного, всего лишь вервольф, но он отводит душу, выпуская обойму прямо в сердце твари. Дин, тяжело дышащий, стоит рядом, зажимает рану в плече и смотрит в глаза, выискивая там что-то.

Сэм догадывается, что именно.

 

*

 

Наверное, должно было быть так. Должно пройти время, чтобы получилось осознать. Теперь с уверенностью можно сказать: Ад никогда не проходит бесследно.

Сэм ощущает себя калекой.

Как будто его разорвали на лоскутки, а потом сшили их в неправильном порядке.

Он вполне здоров физически, на возобновлённых тренировках не уступает брату, и пробежка по ночному лесу с дробовиком наперевес – пустяк по-прежнему.

Но внутри всё не так. Исковеркано. Неправильно.

Вместо радости иногда – безразличие. Вместо боли – апатия. Вместо слёз – смех. Вместо желания жить – хочется спрятаться.

Всё вместо. Всё не так.

Всё больно. Всё приходится выдавливать из себя.

Но не так уж это важно и сложно. Сэм бы смог себя заставить, он ведь знает, как нужно, как правильно, а остальное – это просто тренировки, просто немного времени.

Только причина в другом.

Он не может успокоиться. Пытается, но не может.

И всё сложнее скрывать признаки накатывающей посреди бела дня паники. Всё сложнее держать себя в руках, когда посреди охоты внезапно накрывает отчаянное ощущение боли и страха, как тогда, сто восемьдесят лет назад.

Сэм глотает кофе, как минеральную воду. Вечером – чтобы не спать как можно дольше. Утром – чтобы проснуться.

Потому что ночью всё возвращается. Он снова падает в черноту. Снова его лижет огонь. Снова этот смех, эта ярость, это бессилие…

Чаще всего Сэм чувствует, как его вытягивают на поверхность сильные уверенные руки, как успокаивают тёплыми прикосновениями к волосам.

Дин ничего не говорит.

Сэм просыпается буквально через пять минут после прекращения очередного кошмара, и Дин уже всегда безмятежно похрапывает на своей кровати. Иногда Сэм встаёт, достаёт из холодильника пиво или воду, садится на подоконник или на крыльцо и ждёт рассвета. Иногда засыпает вновь, и тогда всё повторяется по новой.

Это ломает. Разъедает изнутри. Выматывает не только его, выматывает и Дина. Тот снова бледнеет, почти перестаёт улыбаться, и только смотрит исподлобья, будто спрашивая – почему? Сэм прячется от него по углам мотельных комнат, по библиотекам и домам свидетелей, просто чтобы не делать ещё больнее. Выбирает меньшее из двух зол, хотя больше всего ему хочется снова почувствовать тепло.

 

И в одну тоскливую и холодную осеннюю ночь, когда за окном – шквальный ветер и ледяной дождь, Сэм плюёт на всё. Позволяет себе побыть эгоистом ещё раз. Очередной раз. Поднимается со своей кровати и босиком, поджимая мгновенное замерзающие от прикосновений к ледяному полу пальцы, добирается до соседней койки. Секунду смотрит на беспокойно дышащего во сне Дина, а потом забирается рядом, вытягивая из-под брата одеяло, укрывает обоих и возится, устраиваясь поудобнее, спиной к груди. Подкладывает руку под голову, утыкаясь носом в тёплую подушку, пахнущую стиральным порошком и Дином.

Прерывает хриплое спросонья и чересчур громкое от неожиданности «Сэмми?», заставляя Дина обнять его поперёк груди.

Ему нужно сейчас. Нужно то, что всегда было между ними, то, что заставляло продавать души на перекрёстках и возвращаться из Ада, то, что заставляло выстраивать каменную стену, отгораживаясь друг от друга, что вынуждало возвращаться снова и снова, несмотря на боль, просить прощения взглядом и прощать без слов.

Хоть раз нужно – без боли, без крайностей, без недомолвок, почувствовать каждой клеточкой, впитать в себя и когда-нибудь отдать столько же и даже больше.

Дин, наверное, тоже чувствует: притягивает ещё ближе к себе, обнимает чуть крепче, сам устраивается поудобней, перебирает другой рукой волосы у Сэма на затылке и шепчет чуть слышно, что всё будет хорошо.

Сэм закрывает глаза.

Ему кажется, что он – песок, океанский песок, на котором глубоко-глубоко что-то вырезано, какие-то слова и символы, остро и длинно, и больно. И шёпот Дина, обнимающее его тепло – как тот самый океан, который медленно, но неуклонно стирает эти следы, сглаживает нанесённые кем-то раны, зализывает их солёной водой, оставляя после себя ровную гладь.

Слишком глубоки эти раны у него внутри, слишком рваные они, слишком долго ждали своего лекаря.

Но может когда-нибудь, думает Сэм, когда-нибудь у океана, у Дина получится их загладить.

Он засыпает под горячее дыхание и невесомые поцелуи.

Ему снится океан, золотой песок и крики чаек.


End file.
